The Jacket
by supergirl02
Summary: If anyone deserved Finn's letterman jacket it was Kurt. 5 times Finn gave Kurt his letterman jacket without Kurt having to ask and the 1 time Kurt had to ask for it.


**THE JACKET**

_**SUMMARY:**_ If anyone deserved Finn's letterman jacket it was Kurt. 5 times Finn gave Kurt his letterman jacket without Kurt having to ask and the 1 time Kurt had to ask for it.

_**SONG:**_ Waiting For Superman BY Chris Daughtry

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I own neither show nor song

_**FOR:**_ Nebula…alright hun, you asked for a fic about Kurt getting the jacket back and here it is! I hope you like it!

_**A/N: **_ Changed pronouns in song to make it fit my story! Also mistakes are my own!

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Even years later, Burt Hummel would never know the results his words had on his step-son, Finn Hudson. They were words to help the teen with his relationship to his new step brother who was only months younger then he.

It was a hard relationship for the two so diverse teens – Finn, a high school jock who had lived both the high and lows of the high school social ladder and Kurt Hummel, the only out teen at McKinley who only knew the lows of said social ladder.

It hadn't been easy and after some serious floundering on both their parts, the two were finally finding their way as brothers when Finn had hesitantly come to Burt, mentioning the warm milk Kurt was bringing him every night so they could talk.

Finn didn't understand and had thought about trying to ask him to stop. He didn't want to cause another 'room sharing incident' and had come to Burt for some advice.

"Kurt's his mother's son," Burt began, a small smile on his face. "For her it was about _the_ gesture. She would find that one thing that was special for you and her. It worked both ways though. She didn't need flowers every day – it was just that one thing that she loved. Kurt's the same way. Its not about the warm milk Finn; it's about sitting with you and talking – the warm milk is just his way to make it special. It's like when he bakes with your mom or works on a car with me. We reciprocate by taking him bowling or how your mom will let him take her shopping."

Finn had nodded in understanding even though he wasn't sure he truly did. If he hadn't been sure about asking Kurt to stop bring up warm milk he knows he won't now. What he doesn't know is how's he's supposed to return the favor.

At least until one day when he sees the way Kurt eyes the jacket around Rachel Berry's shoulders. There's a hint of jealously, not because he'll never be to Finn what Rachel is but because the jacket is sacred to all. The jacket symbolizes a status that only a few ever understand and in that moment Finn knows what he'll do to reciprocate the warm milk and talks. He just has to figure out how…

_****He's watching the taxi driver, she pulls away**_

_**He's been locked up inside his apartment a hundred days**_

_**He says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**_

_**He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"****_

The first time Finn is able to implement his idea is completely unplanned. He and Kurt were home alone and he was actually trying to find something to do out of the house because he was bored. A frantic knocking at the door had him and Kurt about running into each other to answer it.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry to bother you," Their neighbor Dr. Richards rushed. "The hospital just called me and Nancy is still working…"

"It's not a problem Dr. Richards." Kurt smiled easily. "I can watch the twins."

"Nance was right," The young doctor smiled, "You are an angel."

The man ushered his kids in, admonishing them to listen to Kurt and Finn. The two five year olds – Derek and Dylan - promised and said goodbye. This wasn't the first time they'd been dropped of at the Hummel-Hudson household and it won't be the last. Besides, Finn may look like an adult but at heart he's a kid like them and Kurt always has the best snacks!

It's a couple hours later when the kids finally start to get restless that Finn and Kurt take them outside to play – that and Kurt knows Mrs. Richards will appreciate it if the kids have some of their access energy out.

Kurt had fashioned capes last time they were over and the boys eagerly put them on to play super heroes with Finn. Finn sadly tells them he doesn't have a cape then grins and tells them to run.

"…before the tickle monster gets you!" Finn roars.

The twins giggle and take off as Kurt chuckles and settles on a lawn chair to watch. It doesn't take long for Finn to catch them.

"Kurt," Dylan screeches, "Help!"

"I don't have a cape," Kurt calls back. "Tickle him back."

In Finn's arms the twins have no hope and it leaves Kurt breathless with laughter. Finn knows his brother would join but Kurt is finicky about getting his stuff dirty so while Finn is perfectly willing to grab a sheet and tie it around his shoulders…Kurt isn't.

He put the boys down, "Give me a minute guys. I'm gonna go grab Kurt a cape."

"What?" Kurt started after his brother. "Finn, what are you…Finn!"

Finn was in and out in a minute, his letterman jacket in hand. Kurt stared at him in confusion not bothering to protest when Finn pulled him up. Finn doesn't hesitate to tie the arms of the jacket around Kurt's shoulder in such a way that the jacket acts like a cape.

Kurt's eyes light up much like the twins and Finn knows that he's finally done something right. He can hear the twins cheering and with a quick tickle of Kurt's sides Finn is off, playfully roaring – the three with capes running after him.

When Burt got home, pulling in at the same time as Nancy Richards, it's to find Finn on the ground with the twins and Kurt sitting on top of him. Kurt's face was as flushed as the twins and Burt can only grin broadly at the joy he sees in his son's eyes.

Everyone is up and dusting off when they see the parents staring at them and laughing. Nancy asked Burt to thank his boys for her as she didn't want to interrupt what was obviously a brotherly moment between the two. Burt himself watched from the doorway

"You make a good superman little brother," Finn teased gently as he untied the jacket arms from Kurt's shoulders.

"Thanks for lending me the cape," Kurt said, blushing with a small eye roll. "Though I'm pretty sure _you're_ superman, not me."

Finn laughed as he threw an arm across Kurt's shoulders as he led the way into the house. It was great to see his brother so happy.

_**** He's talking to angels,**_

_**Counting the stars**_

_**Making a wish on a passing car**_

_**He's dancing with strangers,**_

_**Falling apart**_

_**Waiting for Superman to pick him up**_

_**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah**_

_**Waiting for Superman ****_

The second time Finn hands over his letterman jacket to Kurt without being asked, its raining. Correction, it's sleeting - the kind of the February weather that can only happen in Ohio. Finn had tagged along with Kurt and Mercedes to the mall in need of shoes. Neither had seemed to mind, in fact Kurt had beamed happily when he'd asked to go along. Finn had even made sure to give the friends some alone time by heading to Game Stop to look at the used games while the duo headed else where.

"We'll meet in front of Cinnabon in an hour," Kurt said, his finger waving in emphasis.

"Got it," Finn had agreed, not too surprised at the short amount of time needed for the friends. They're only at the Findlay Mall and Kurt won't find much to suit him.

An hour later and Finn has a pair of shoes and a game in hand while Mercedes has a bag to her name too. Kurt is trailing a look of sadness on his face and Finn's finds himself frowning, not liking the look on his step brother's face.

"Everything ok?" Finn asks Kurt though he looks directly at the only female with them. He knows Kurt will say he's fine even if he's not. Truthfully Finn is pretty sure Kurt could be dying and he will say he's fine.

Kurt flashes him a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes as he answers, "Of course. Did you find some shoes?"

Finn passed them over and with his brother suitably distracted turns his attention to Mercedes who gives him a shake of her head.

Stepping closer the female whispered, "We ran into Blaine and some of the Warblers. Things were...tense."

Finn stares at his step-brother, he may not the exact details of what happened between Kurt and Blaine but he knows something has happened.

"How'd he do?" Mercedes asked her friend pulling Finn from his thoughts.

"While not my style," Kurt began with his usual air, "As I'm not the on who will be wearing them I say he did just fine. Good job Finn."

"Thanks," Finn smiled throwing an arm over Kurt's shoulders. "I need food."

The other two giggled and Mercedes led them towards the exit only to stop seeing the sleet coming down. Finn and Mercedes pulled up the hood of their hoodie's and started for the door but stopped when they realized Kurt wasn't with them.

"What's the matter white boy?" Mercedes asked.

"Do I look dressed for that?" Kurt demanded dismay in his voice.

Looking at him the two shared a look because Kurt really wasn't dressed for the type of Ohio weather they were experiencing. Behind them voice could be heard and Kurt tensed.

"Let's just go." Kurt said, recognizing the voice without having to look back.

Finn didn't hesitate to take off his jacket – glad he had a long sleeve shirt on under his hoodie. Despite the odd looks he's getting he didn't say a word - he tended to run warm and didn't need more then that unless the temperature was falling in the negative.

"Finn..." Kurt started but stopped when Finn put the jacket over his shoulder. He stared up at the taller teen, a questioning look on his face.

"Hold it up like this," Finn instructs him, holding the jacket so it's covering Kurt's head without touching the younger teen's hair. "Hop into the passenger's side, its closer. I'll drive us to the bagel place."

The sadness that had been lingering in Kurt's eyes is gone and in its place is pure awe and happiness. Kurt smiles broadly and as the three teens flee to the safety of the car they don't see the boy behind them with slicked back hair watching silently not knowing if he's ruined a friendship permanently because Kurt doesn't smile at him like he's superman any more.

_**** He's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse**_

_**Nothing's making sense**_

_**He's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,**_

_**This Metropolis**_

_**He says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late**_

_**He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"**_

_**He says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this. ****_

By the third time Finn gives Kurt his jacket he doesn't even hesitate though he wishes with all his being that the reason for it had never come to be.

With it being senior year Finn had been talking to his math teacher to make sure he'd pass when it happened. From what he was told, Kurt had been walking to the cafeteria with his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Sam Evans, and Mercedes Jones, talking over their latest Glee assignment.

A couple members of the hockey team had made some comments that caused them all to tense. Puck and Sam had taken threatening positions in front of the group while Rachel had gone in search of her boyfriend. It had been almost a year since Kurt had, had to transfer due to bullying and while the worst of the bullying had ended there were still those odd moments that left them protective of Kurt and now Blaine.

Kurt, with some help from his boyfriend, managed to get Puck and Sam to back up not wanting the situation to escalate. Kurt stepped forward, happy that Sam stepped next to Blaine protectively. The hockey players took the moment to throw the days lunch of spaghetti at the teen. Finn ran in as Puck and Sam were pushing the players back.

Kurt stood stock still, allowing the school to see only his usual 'bitch please' face. The members of glee can see the anger in his eyes and freeze. They know better then to speak having been on the opposing end of Kurt's wicked tongue more then once.

Only Blaine and Finn can truly see the real emotion Kurt will never show anyone else at McKinley – he wants to cry.

"Stop," Kurt said, his tone demanding enough to actually stop Puck and Sam. "Just stop before you get into trouble."

Finn clenches his fists because he wants nothing more then to knock some sense into the ones who put that look onto his brother's face – he doesn't. What Finn does do is take off his jacket and put it around his brother's shoulder to help cover the spaghetti stain that's now covering him.

"Come on," Finn murmured, "I'm sure Mr. Schue will give us a pass to go home so you can change."

Kurt can only nod, not wanting to burst into the tears that are so close to the surface. Finn puts his arms around Kurt's shoulders and leads him out of the cafeteria, letting the rest of his Glee mates deal with the hockey players.

In this moment Finn would do whatever it took to see Kurt smile, to know he was ok. Its why this time is so much harder then the others, because at the end, there's no smile from Kurt for Finn's effort and Finn doesn't feel much like the superman Kurt teases him of being.

_**** He's talking to angels,**_

_**He's counting the stars**_

_**Making a wish on a passing car**_

_**He's dancing with strangers,**_

_**He's falling apart**_

_**Waiting for Superman to pick him up**_

_**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah**_

_**He's waiting for Superman ****_

Every year Kurt and his dad make a trip to Cleveland, Ohio. It's a three hour trip filled with Kurt singing and Burt telling stories. There are malls in Cleveland that Kurt adores and Burt doesn't mind them since they have a Dick's Sporting Goods either attached or nearby so there's something for both.

This year, after some coaxing from the Hummel's, Carole and Finn are going. The Hudsons' hadn't wanted to intrude on 'father - son time'.

"You're not," Kurt had finally retorted, "its family time."

Thinking back, Burt realized he should have noticed something was off with his son when Kurt chose to bring a to-go mug of hot tea instead of his ever present coffee. Carole realized she should have noticed something was off with her step son when Kurt didn't comment on her outfit - he actually told her, her grey $5 Wal-Mart sweater looked nice. Finn realized he should have noticed something was off with his step brother when Kurt insisted he do the majority of the singing - not even complaining that Finn was picking rock songs that didn't suit Kurt's voice at all.

By the time they do realize something is wrong they're pretty close to Cleveland and Kurt insists they continue after all he tells his dad "it would be a wasted trip otherwise."

Burt finally agrees after Kurt promises to tell him if he feels any worse. And their trip seems to go without a hitch…at least until the way back.

"You ok kiddo?" Burt asks his son, worried when he notices the shivering that Kurt can no longer hide.

"I'm just a little cold," Kurt admitted, flashing his dad a smile.

"I packed a blanket in the back for you boys to share sweetie," Carole said, turning in her seat to join the conversation. "Finn, grab it for you and Kurt, would you please?"

Finn did so without hesitation, shaking it out and covering Kurt with it tightly. It works for a little while but they're no sooner pass Avon when the shivering starts to get worse and the boys' parents share a worried look.

Burt has shared with Carole that Kurt doesn't get sick often but when he does he falls hard and fast.

"There's a Cleveland Clinic branch at the next exit," Burt starts but is interrupted.

"No, please dad," Kurt begs, voice thick with emotion he'd never share if he weren't sick. "I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"Alright kiddo," Burt agrees after a tense moment of silence. "I'll pull over and get you some Tylenol at least ok?"

"Thanks dad," Kurt gave him another smile.

Realizing his step brother's shivering isn't about to get better and Kurt's face is starting to show signs of pain Finn does the only thing he can think of. He pulls the blanket off Kurt causing Kurt to stare at him in hurt shock.

"What…" Kurt questions

Finn says nothing, too busying slipping out of his letterman jacket. He pulled Kurt to his side, grabbing Burt's coat that'd been discarded as soon as the man had gotten in the driver's seat so Kurt could use it as a pillow. He put the blanket back over Kurt and then put his jacket over the blanket further insulating the heat.

"Put your feet up and take a nap. It's a long drive," Finn muttered, throwing an arm around Kurt to help with the heat.

Kurt smiled; his eyes lit up with happiness as he burrowed into his brother's warmth and closed his eyes. Finn smiled back, watching Kurt, wondering if this is what superman felt like after he saved someone.

_**** He's talking to angels,**_

_**He's counting the stars**_

_**Making a wish on a passing car**_

_**He's dancing with strangers,**_

_**He's falling apart**_

_**Waiting for Superman to pick him up**_

_**In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah**_

_**He's waiting for Superman... ****_

The final time Finn volunteers his jacket they brother's aren't even outside. Kurt's is actually sitting in Finn's room, at his drum set starting at it, as if it'd give him all the answers.

"It can't actually talk to you, you know?" Finn teases.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt says, ignoring the teasing tone Finn is trying to set.

"Kurt," Finn tries but his brother isn't willing to listen.

"I'm going to be here," Kurt tells him his eyes glassing over with unshed tears. "We can take classes at one of the local colleges. Please Finn?"

"You're going to New York sooner then you think." Finn responded knowing full well that Blaine Anderson will do his damndest to make sure Kurt got to his dream destination one way or the other.

"That's not the point Finn!" Kurt huffed, glaring. "What if something happens? What if - if...just what if?"

"Come on Kurt," Finn shrugged. "I'm going into training first. They're not just going to ship me into war without training me first."

"That makes me feel better," Kurt said sarcastically. "They're called training accidents for a reason you know."

Finn sat on his bed quietly knowing there was no point in engaging the enraged teen any further. Kurt was wound up to tight and they would just end up arguing.

Kurt let out a low level growl of frustration and Finn had to hide a grin. He stood up suddenly an idea fresh in his mind.

"How about I teach you a couple beats on the drum?" He asked.

"No," Kurt replied not willing to give up his anger and too afraid he'd burst into tears if Finn got too close.

"Come on little brother," Finn tried again, an easy grin on his face.

Kurt didn't say a word as he finally picked up the drum sticks. Finn knelt next to him and threw an arm across his shoulder. Kurt seemingly burrowed into his big brother's embrace, tremors wracking his body.

"Come on, put your foot on the peddle and we'll go with an easy beat," Finn encourage.

Kurt did as he was instructed his tremor still noticeable. Finn shot him a sad look before getting up and going to his closet.

"You're missing a key factor you know," Finn informed the other teen.

"What's that," Kurt asked dryly, watching Finn move around the room.

Finn came back over and put a pair of sunglasses over Kurt's eyes and his jacket over Kurt's shoulder. "Put your arms through."

Kurt laughed as he did so, trying and failing to twirl the sticks the way he'd seen Finn do many time before.

"I'm going to be fine," Finn suddenly reassured his brother.

"You can't promise that." Kurt said as a tear finally found its way down his face.

"Of course I can," Finn replied, "I'm superman, nothing can touch me."

"Promise?" Kurt asked, not caring that he sounded all of five years old.

"Promise," Finn agreed. "Now find the beat 1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…"

_**** ...to lift him up and take him anywhere**_

_**Show him love, oh, and flying through the air**_

_**Save him now before it's too late tonight ** **_

Kurt isn't and has never been dumb by any means of word. He had been able to tell by Puck's reaction to Santana Lopez's accusation that the man hadn't take Finn's letterman jacket. He had, though, done what was expected and demanded that Puck return the jacket though while he did so he watched the reaction of those around him.

It's for that reason that he's once again walking the halls of McKinley.

"Hey Kurt," Will Schuester greets. "I thought you were heading backing to New York today?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Kurt answered quietly. "Do you have a minute Mr. Schue?"

"For you, always," Mr. Schue replied, beckoning for him to sit. "How are you holding up? Can I do anything for you?"

"That's actually why I'm here," Kurt gave a weak smile. "I told Carole and my dad how seeing Finn in his jacket was like seeing superman coming. He always seemed to say or do the right thing at just the right time. I know his jacket means something to everyone but…he was my brother Mr. Schue. I wore that jacket at times when…I know Rachel got to wear it once and I know it irked her that Finn gave it to me before her after that one time."

"Kurt…" Mr. Schue started.

"I want the jacket back Mr. Schue." Kurt rushed. "Can I please have the jacket?"

Its not the first time in his life that Mr. Schue has found himself speechless but it's definitly one of the worst.

"Kurt I - I can explain." Mr. Schue finally says, his vioce breaking slightly.

Kurt shakes his head. "There's no need. Of everyone Mr. Schue, I understand. I would just really appreciate having the jacket back."

The Glee teacher can do the only thing he can thing he can think of - he reached into his bag and pulled out the much convited letterman jacket.

"I was going to mail it to you," The older man explained softly, guilt coloring his words.

"I didn't think you'd keep it," Kurt reassures the man. "I just wanted it before I headed back to the city."

Kurt took the jacket from his former teacher and slipped it on, letting it hang too big over his frame. He wrapped it around himself, taking a deep breath as the scent of Finn's cologne filled his senses. Not willing to cry in such a public setting Kurt nodded on the other man and turned to walk away.

Behind him, Mr. Schue's heart broke at the site of his former student trying to be so strong in the wake of the tradegy that shook them all.

"If you ever want to talk..." Mr. Schue lets his offer hang in the air.

Kurt chuckled lifelessly as he asked, "What's there to talk about Mr. Schue?"

"Finn's death has hurt all of us," Mr. Schue answered. "He would want us to be there for each other - to talk about it...to talk about him."

Kurt turned, and started at the man, his eyes showing his anger and hurt, "Do you want to hear that I'm angry at a God I don't believe in for taking Finn away from us? How Carole can barely go more then a half hour before she break down crying? Maybe you want to hear none of us can stand to be home right now because everything reminds us of him? Better yet, do you want to hear how pissed I am at Finn for leaving us? For leaving me?"

"If that's what you're feeling," Mrs. Schue said honestly. "You can't keep holding it all in Kurt. It's not good for you or anyone else."

"Thanks for the jacket Mr. Schue," Kurt said, as he turned back around.

"Kurt," called out, his voice faltering as his former student refused to look back at him.

"I miss Finn, Mr. Schue" Kurt choked out. "You can't change that - no one can."

Kurt continued out the door, only stopping when he got to Finn's old locker. Closing his eyes he could hear Finn's laughter, see him running down the hall, his jacket flying up behind him, looking almost like a red cape.

As Kurt opened his eyes he could vividly remember Finn running, a smile on his face, as he suddenly picked Kurt up and carried him a few feet despite protests and threats of bodily harm.

Finn had just laughed, "You'll have to catch me first little brother."

With a growl Kurt gave chase, the brothers laughter mingling in with the rest of the glee groups.

Pulling out of the memory a tear fell from Kurt's eyes as he whispered, "Superman isn't supposed to die."

_**** He's waiting for superman ****_


End file.
